johnkat
by Nintendo64gal
Summary: Hey guys, I have been dying to read a new John Kat story on here, so I made one, I hope you guys enjoy! Please tell me in the comments! Thanks MustyArmagedo (nintendo64gal) Rated t for karkat's word and other things


John and Karkat were trying to get jade to calm down when suddenly jade hit Karkat with a ray of light. Karkat fell back, hit his head on a tree, and passed out.

"What the fuck happened?" Karkat asked as he woke up. He rubbed his head, hedidn't feel his horns, he looked at his hands, his skin wasn't grey, it was a pale color, kinda like john's.

"Um Karkat" John said.

"What?" Karkat said.

"You might wanna look in the mirror..." john said, handing Karkat a mirror. Karkat grab the mirror and looked at it, he had red ruby eyes, white hair, Karkat had turned into a human.

"How did this fucking happen?" Karkat asked john angerly.

"I guess when jade hit you, you turned human" John said. Karkat looked at john, what was this feeling in his chest.

"What's this hurting sensation in my chest?" Karkat said, gripping his heart.

"I don't know" john said, since jade is calm right bow, maybe we can ask her how to change you back!" He said with his dorky smile

They knocked on jades door...

"Hey jade!" John said

"Hi john, what can I do for you?" Jade asks.

"Do you know how to get Karkat back to normal?" John asked

"Yup, all he needs to do is have make out with someone!" Jade said and closed her bedroom door. The two stood still, looking at each other blushing.

"I'm s-sure I can get someone to you know" he was cut of because john put a finger to his mouth.

"I'll help" he said calmly.

Soon they were both naked in Karkat room in bed

"Are you ready?" John ask. Karkat just nods. John thrust in and out of Karkat and soon a white, hot liquid covered Karkat.

"John"

"Karkat"

"Come here you little shit"

"Wait Karkat what?!" John said. Before he could say anything else, Karkat kissed him, they kissed and missed until they passed out.

Karkat woke up to feel his horns on his head, he was back! He looked at john, who looked, kinda sad.

"What's wrong with you ass hole?" Karkat asks.

"Nothing, just now things gotta go back to normal I guess" john said and left the room. Karkat got up and dressed and went to see to john.

"John,"

He got no response

"John fucking talk to me!" Karkat yelled

Still no reply. Karkat scowled and went out of the house. When he got home he didn't see john anywhere. He knocked on johns door.

"John"

...

"John answer me"

...

"JOHN ANSWER THE FUCKING DOOR!" Karkat yelled. Karkat was wworried, he kicked down johns door and screamed...

John had hung himself. Karkat took the rope off of john's neck and put John on the bed. Karkat felt his pulse, he was breathing, only a little tough, very, very little.

"Karkat, is everything alright?" Kanaya asked as she looked at Karkat. Karkat was crying on johns body, she saw the rope

"Rose come quick, we need therapy in johns room!" She yelled.

"What is it kanaya" rose asked, kanaya just pointed. Soon Karkat was told the two everything.

"We will have Jane take care of john ok?" Feferi told Karkat. He just nodded.

"A-aradia, can I talk with you?" Karkat asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Aradia asked Karkat.

"Since you were dead before, do you know how it feels to have lost someone that you loved?" Karkat asked her.

"Oh Karkat, john is not gonna die! Don't think that, now hold on" she says as she flies out of the room. She comes back with a piece of paper and hands it to Karkat.

"I asked nepeta if she could see if she could ship you and john, well look at the paper" she says. Karkat looks at the picture, she dfew a heart and wrote OTP on the top. She even pit bucket pictures. He just looks at it and cries.

"Nepeta! Can you come in here?" Karkat asks

"What is it karkitty?" She asks through the door way, she walks towards Karkat and Karkat gives her a big hug

"Thank you so much" Karkat said hugging her more.

"You're furry welcome" as she hugged Karkat back and then skipped out of the room.

"Karkat, were going out tonight, do you wish to join us?" Arcadia asked Karkat

" No, ill just stay here" he responded "I think I just need a nap" he said. The others went out of the house and Karkat fell asleep. He woke up to feel arm around him. He turned around aand gasped. It was john.

Before Karkat could say anything, john kissed him, but Karkat didn't kiss back, he just pushed john away.

"John, oh my fucking gog!"

"What's wrong Karkat" john said in a weak, low and soft voice

"Why did you hang yourself!?" Karkat yelled, beginning to cry.

"I-its just t-that" john began

"Its just fucking what?" Karkat yelled with sadness in his voice.

"After I helped you, I thought we would have to back to normal life, you hating me and everything just, the way it was" john said as he began to cry. Karkat looked at john. There was a long silence.

"I never wanted things to go back to normal" Karkat said in a soft voice. John looked up and looked at him confused.

"My feelings changed for you, from a kismes to having a flushed relationship" Karkat said. "John, Iove you" Karkat said before pulling john into a kiss. John just rapped his arms around karkat's neck to deepen the kiss. Karkat slid his tounge into Johns mouth, john did the same. Soon the both of them pulled away.

"You know Karkat, we have lots of time before the others get back" john said. Karkat just smirked and the both of them got undressed. John stared at Karkat tentabulge and blushed.

"You can touch it if you want" Karkat said. John put his hand on it, it was so wet.

"Enter me right now!" John said. Karkat nodded and entered john. It felt so amazing for the both of them, soon enough, Karkat had covered john in a red, sticky liquid. The both of them collapsed on the bed. Panting aand kissing.

"How about we fill a bucket next time" Karkat said, curling up next to john" john nodded and started rubbing Karkat horns. Karkat purred as they went into a deep sleep. When the others got home, Dave and terezi went to check on Karkat.

"Hey Karkat we brought you some-" Dave stopped and just stared at the troll who was in his bed with his beast friend, and they were both naked. Terezi sniffed the air.

"It smells like cake and red in here, also *sniff* a asked troll amd a naked human." She said. Karkat woke up and yelled.

"What the fuck!?" Karkat yelled. He looked over at john, and john woke up to see terezi aand Dave, and then at Karkat who was blushing all over, john sat up in the bed.

"Hey guys" he said, grabbing his boxers and putting them on. He threw karkat's boxers at Karkat and grabbed his clothes aand left the room.

"Can you both fucking leave?" Karkat asked. The couple left giggling aand llaughing as Karkat got dressed.

" Karkat, you wanna go pick out a bucket with me?" John asked Karkat wwhile he ate his breakfast, everybody gasped and Karkat just blushed.

"What for? You mean for the wriggler?" Karkat adked.

"What else?" John said. They went to go buy a nice shiny bucket. later on that night, Karkat aand jJohn were fast asleep, with a bucket filled with red and white liquid


End file.
